warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mallownose
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Mallowkit |apprentice=Mallowpaw |warrior=Mallownose |mother=Graymist |brother=Sneezecloud |mate=Petalfur |daughter=Brackenpelt |sons=Jayclaw, Owlnose |mentor=Rippletail |app=Havenpelt |livebooks=''Power of Three, ''Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown}} Mallownose is a light brown tabby tom. Mallownose is a RiverClan warrior that has served under Leopardstar's and Mistystar's leaderships in the lake territories. He was born as Mallowkit to Graymist alongside his brother, Sneezekit. As an apprentice, Mallowpaw was mentored by Rippletail. He earned his warrior name, Mallownose, and fought in the Great Battle. He mentored Havenpelt and became mates with Petalfur. She gave birth to Brackenpelt, Jayclaw and Owlnose. Mallownose agreed with Bramblestar that the codebreakers should atone. History In the Power of Three arc ''Dark River :Mallowkit and his brother, Sneezekit, are the kits of Graymist. :At the Gathering, when RiverClan shelters on the Island, looking frightened, he is seen asking Swallowtail where his mother is. Swallowtail then comforts Mallowkit and Sneezekit, although she seems too weak to handle it. She says that his mother will probably be back soon, along with Sneezekit. :Later, Graymist is leading him and Sneezekit down to the water of the lake to drink. He doesn't say anything, but Hollypaw thinks that the RiverClan cats' pelts are already as familiar to her as if they were from the same Clan. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows He is now an apprentice and his mentor is Rippletail. Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :Mallowpaw is now a warrior known as Mallownose. He calls out during the second Gathering in the book, saying that since Mistyfoot contradicted Leopardstar's decision with her own, she made her leader look weak, to which Birchfall retorts that Leopardstar couldn't look weaker if she was dead. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :Mallownose is seen fighting against the Dark Forest cats along with Shrewfoot, Whitewing, Hazeltail, and Berrynose, when they attack the WindClan camp. While fighting, his opponent bats him away with a vicious swipe. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :At a Gathering, Mallownose and Minnowtail are seen sharing tongues with Brightheart and Cloudtail, and the RiverClan cats look sleek again after the long leaf-bare. Shattered Sky :Mallownose springs to his paws after Mistystar finishes her retorts against Rowanstar, and asks how they're going to drive out the rogues. He continues on to say that the lost kits ShadowClan and ThunderClan took in don't seem to be part of the prophecy, and even though they've been with the Clans even longer things beside the lake are only getting worse, making Alderheart throw him an unfriendly look. :When Mothwing and Alderheart convince Sedgewhisker, Oatclaw, and Leaftail to let them pass through WindClan territory to RiverClan territory, he asks Mothwing what Sedgewhisker meant by 'yesterday'. Mothwing explains to him that Mistystar had sent Mallownose and Petalfur to ask for Onestar's help, but they had been turned back at the border. :During a meeting at ThunderClan's camp to discuss the plan to free the RiverClan prisoners, he curses WindClan for closing their borders, as their camp is closer to the Kin's camp than ThunderClan's. Mistystar says there's no point going over it again, and Bramblestar responds that ThunderClan isn't much further and either way they will have to cross a stream. Giving his chest fur an embarrassed lick, he gives in with a mumble. Darkest Night :Mallownose is first seen in ThunderClan camp, where RiverClan is temporarily staying. Reedwhisker, Mintfur, Brackenpelt, and Icewing, who are recovering from being held captive from Darktail, sit clustered below the Highledge; Lakeheart and Mallownose flank them protectively. Soon after, he is seen entering camp from patrol with Mistystar, Minnowtail, Breezepaw, and Podlight. He and the rest of his patrol stop when they see that there is a quarrel going on between Owlnose and Molewhisker. River of Fire :When RiverClan is escaping from the fire in their camp. Twigpaw helps Softpaw cross the log to safety. However, when she falls in, Mallownose and Shimmerpelt jump in to rescue her. They bolster her flanks, and along with Finpaw, bring her back to shore. The Raging Storm :Mallownose attends the Gathering with his Clan, and talks with Breezepelt and Sparkpelt while on the island. After the meeting starts, the medicine cats reveal the vision they had about, and their interpretation that the Clans must stand together or all fall. Mallownose disagrees, yowling that there has always been conflict between the Clans. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Mallownose attends a Gathering where he hears Shadowpaw describe how he had supposedly received a message from StarClan. Shadowpaw is trying to further explain himself when Mallownose loudly interrupts. The RiverClan warrior questions Shadowpaw's story, saying that it seemed strange that a ShadowClan apprentice would be the only one to receive a sign from StarClan. He adds that it seems especially suspicious given how much trouble listening to ShadowClan has caused for the other Clans in the past. A few cats murmur in protest at Mallownose's comments, but many of the other warriors at the Gathering seem to share his perspective. Harestar later remarks that he thinks Mallownose had a point that it was odd that only ShadowClan had received the sign. The Silent Thaw :At a Gathering, Mallownose calls out that the codebreakers must atone, with other cats raising their voices in agreement. Shortly after, he yowls that StarClan makes rules for a reason and they must be obeyed. In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial : Bramblestar's Storm :Mallownose is present at a Gathering when Mistystar presents the news for RiverClan. Upon the announcement that Petalfur has given birth to a she-cat and two toms, Bramblestar looks around and notices how proud Mallownose looks, and comes to the conclusion that the brown tabby is Petalfur's mate. Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :Leafstar notes to Bramblestar if something was up since she saw Stonewing lash out at Mallownose. At another Gathering, Mallownose agrees with Emberfoot that sometimes StarClan doesn't answer them. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :Mallownose is seen returning from a hunting patrol, he appearing at the head. He carries a tiny minnow in his mouth, and drops it in the space where the fresh-kill pile would be. Robinwing, Petalfur, and Minnowtail place similar-sized prey to Mallowfur's minnow beside it, and Mistystar is dismayed, remarking that it wouldn't feed Duskfur's two kits. Mallownose apologizes for the low prey count, explaining that the water may had came back, but the fish hadn't, and adds that the lake was empty. As Mistystar begins to suggest other places to hunt prey, Mossypaw makes a face in disgust, asking who would eat fur and whiskers, Mallownose flicks her with his tail. He then informs her that any cat who did not want to starve would eat such prey. :As Hollowpaw and Rushpaw arrive back in their camp, Mallownose calls out to them, telling them to look, since there was fresh mice. :When Mistystar questions her deputy, Reedwhisker, about the location of Hollowpaw and Rushpaw, Reedwhisker points with his tail to them, noting that Mallownose, Graymist, and Robinwing were at the boundary. Mistystar narrows her eyes, and can barely make out Mallownose and his Clanmates crouching by the long wall of stones. Reedwhisker then calls for them, and Mallownose and his companions scramble onto the wall, and balance beside Mistystar, where they are ordered to make noise when he is near the Twoleg den. :Reedwhisker soon arrives near the nest, and Mallownose is one of the cats to taunt the dogs, asking if they were scared of them. The dogs soon break loose, and Mistystar finds herself being dragged sideways, which makes Mallownose shout from the wall for her to let go. She attempts to, but knows she could not, and when Graymist and Robinwing help her lose her grip, Mistystar asks where was Mallownose, noticing that the stones' top was empty. Graymist replies that he was helping Reedwhisker, and Mistystar whirls around to see Mallownose cling onto the back of the other dog, and distracts it while Reedwhisker pushes Hollowpaw and Rushpaw to the top of the fence. Mallownose then springs up from the dog's shoulders onto the fence beside them, which makes the narrow strip of wood shudder and buckle. :After Reedwhisker lets out a shriek, Mistystar bunches her hindquarters, but Robinwing holds her back, stating that Mallownose had Reedwhisker. Mallownose is then shown having dug his claws into the fence's top, and lowers himself until he can sink his teeth into Reedwhisker's scruff. He then hauls him, who is barely moving, out of the reach of the dogs, and carries him along the wood. As Hollowpaw and Rushpaw stumble in front of him, and the dogs snap and spring at them below, but Mallownose continues to go, and his eyes bulge from the effort of holding his Clanmate. Mistystar then pushes them out of the way to take her son from Mallownose. After Mistystar examines Reedwhisker's wound, Robinwing suggests to bring Reedwhisker back to camp, standing with Mallownose at the foot of the wall as Graymist and Mistystar lower him onto their shoulders. The two warriors stumble a little under his weight, but brace themselves, and begin their slow trek back to camp. Mistystar walks at her son's head, and tries to stop it from bouncing against Mallownose's elbow. :When they arrive at camp, Mothwing asks what had happen, and Mallownose informs her that Reedwhisker was injured. After she orders for Robinwing to fetch moss, she asks if she had smelled dog. Mallownose confirms that she was, explaining that he was bitten by one of the dogs, if not both, and Mothwing then states that they would need to get the wound as clean as possible. Dovewing's Silence : Mistystar announces at a Gathering that his mate, Petalfur, is expecting his kits. Tawnypelt's Clan : Character pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Petalfur: Daughter: :Brackenpelt: Sons: :Jayclaw: :Owlnose: Mother: :Graymist: Brother: :Sneezecloud: Niece: :Fogpaw: Nephew: :Splashpaw: Tree Quotes External links * * Notes and references es:Malvillode:Malvennaseru:Просвирникnl:Heemstneusfr:Poil d'Hibiscusfi:Malvanenäpl:Malwowy Nos Category:RiverClan cats Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Minor characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Mentors Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:Crowfeather's Trial characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters